Let's Turn up the Heat
by schubskie
Summary: Wally sends a distress call to Robin. Started in 2011.
1. Chapter 1

Dick looked up at the three bars, panting hard.

He had done this routine a million times, and still he couldn't get it _quite_ right. Well those a million times were about to be finished on the million and 1th try.

Running forward, he jumped on the springboard and flipped through the air. He caught the first gymnastics bar right in the center and swung around until he was crouched on top.

A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead as he looked at the next bar ahead of him. A second later, he sprang.

At first Dick thought he would miss it; the bar was a good five yards away and his short stature had denied him the attempt for the last 10 times. But to his surprise, his fingers locked on.

He grunted, pulling himself up instead of swinging this time. Dick knew he didn't a good enough grip to swing up; and if he fell off at this point, he'd have to start all over. Again.

His chest was heaving harder now as his body was pushed to its final limits. But he saw the bar ahead of him and smirked through the sweat.

He knew he was gonna make it.

Dick jumped, coming right for it. When suddenly, his phone rang. Caught off guard, he hit the bar instead of grasping it, and fell back onto the mat a few feet below with a grunt.

He rolled over and punched the mat in aggression. But his phone was still ringing. He looked up and got to his feet grumpily as he walked over. It was ringing for its fourth time by the time Dick reached it.

It was Wally.

"Hello?" Dick answered, sounding annoyed. As he spoke he was walking over to his towel and water bottle.

"Rob, it's me." The way Wally said it made Dick stop right away. _Was that pain in his voice?_ "I may have gotten…a little in over my head," his friend continued.

"Wally, what happened? Where are you?" Dick turned from the door.

"I'm in some kind of apartment; Flash won't pick up his phone…" Here Wally paused for so long Dick wasn't sure what had happened to him.

"What city? Wally, what's going on?" He hissed.

"I can't tell you; I'm in Gotham though. Hurry." Dick heard voices in the background. He knew wherever Wally was he wasn't alone. And the people he was with sounded unfriendly.

"Just tell me what happened," Dick begged.

"I…I got shot."

Just then a gunshot went off and Wally's phone hung up. Dick was left staring wide-eyed at the screen as it blinked the 1 minute and 34 second time he had talked with his friend.

Then he ran out of the room.

* * *

Luckily, Batman had audio feed streaming from his cameras in the training room. By the time Dick got to the cave, Batman was ready to go.

"So you heard," Dick said breathlessly with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"I contacted Flash; he was in the shower when Kid Flash tried to call him," Batman said.

"Does he know why KF was in Gotham in the first place? Or what he was doing?" Dick asked.

"No." Batman said bluntly, getting into the batmobile. "But he's on his way."

Dick was running on over to the car. "Great, then we can meet him-"

"Dick, you're _not_ coming," Batman spoke slowly.

"But Bruce, he's my best friend -"

"All the more reason you should stay here with Alfred. Personal relations and business do not mix."

"Then how are we partners?" Dick challenged.

Batman just looked at him before putting the car in gear. He backed out, and then sped down the tunnel leading out of the cave.

Dick watched him go, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

Ten minutes later Robin was walking out the backdoor.

Alfred didn't know he wasn't allowed to leave since he hadn't heard about the situation yet. Robin had simply told him he was to meet Batman in the city ten minutes later in case the job they were working on was a trap. It sounded like something Batman would do; go headfirst into a situation while Robin hung back.

Well, not anymore.

Boy Wonder was on the streets in minutes, and ducking into an alleyway not long after that. It suddenly occurred to him that he had no way of tracking Kid's location.

_How was Batman doing it? _

Widening his eyes he suddenly realized he had forgotten to do something. Quickly, Robin dug into his utility belt and pulled out his communicator. With adept movements, his fingers dashed over the keys hacking into his own tracking system. He disarmed it, holding his breath.

Batman knew whenever Robin put on his suit because this device sent out a signal to him.

The question now became if Batman had noticed in the short time Robin had put it on to when he disarmed the device. Or maybe, Robin thought with a groan, Batman had a backup system somewhere on _Robin_ that Dick was unaware of. Maybe his location and movements were being transmitted and tracked right now by The Bat. Maybe he was already on his way.

Robin shook his head as if to scatter these thoughts. "If he knows, I'm screwed," he muttered. "If he doesn't, I'm probably the luckiest kid who ever lived." He looked around at the buildings. "But right now I've got to find Kid." He paused.

"If I was a criminal, where would I take a guy who could break the sound barrier?" He thought aloud. There were too many apartments in Gotham to search every one until he got to Kid Flash; one complex by itself could take the entire day.

His eyes traveled across the orange-blue sky until they fell upon an ad for open space. It read:

"Property for rent: _The Yellow Sewer"_.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin traversed the city by way of grappling hook.

He swung from rooftop to rooftop with deft accuracy; after all, he had spent the better part of the afternoon mastering this skill, which was even easier to do with a tool than bare hands.

As he made his way, he couldn't help but wonder who had named such a place _The Yellow Sewer_. Were the landowners even _trying_ to get people to rent space there? It seemed like the perfect place for bandits and crooks; _who else would buy it?_

It was dark by the time he reached the place. Crouching low, he approached the roof with cautious steps before pulling a device out of his utility belt. He placed part of it in his ear and the other to the roof as he listened.

He heard two men talking.

"I'm telling you Sid, we should just kill the kid. Get rid of the body before anyone finds us out," one voice said.

"Are you nuts Jack? The hostage is what's keeping us alive. Even a monkey could find us now," the other replied.

"He's not going to be for long," Jack mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Suddenly the sound of something falling over, like a chair, came clattering down on the floor.

"It _means_ he has a friggin' bullet through his chest Sid!" Jack bellowed. "I'm just saying-"

"Shh! I think I hear something," Sid whispered.

Both men paused and Robin held his breath.

After a long moment Robin heard the object which fell over come scraping to its feet again as one of the men moved it.

Sid continued. "It doesn't matter if they find us now; we have what we need. The kid serves as a backup. If he dies he dies, if he lives, we have a hostage. Sound good?"

Jack paused. "Okay. But I doubt they'll touch a hair on us as long as he's here," he reluctantly agreed.

Robin stopped listening then, as he took in the new information. He hadn't heard Kid's voice, but he was still alive. Well, at least for the time being. From what they implied, he was an integral part of their plan, whatever that was.

But they weren't afraid to kill KF if they had to; especially that Sid guy.

Robin's finger hovered over his ear communicator. Should he call Batman? He knew he was lucky to find the guys in the first place without his detection. Maybe his luck could go a bit further…

His eyes suddenly widened.

What if this_ wasn't_ KF they were talking about? What if it was another kid they had kidnapped?

Head spinning, Robin decided to make sure first it was really his friend before he made any hasty decisions.

Standing up, he quickly ran to the edge of the roof.

The apartment room was dimly lit.

Through the darkness, two forms took shape; one was a stout man with glasses and wore dirty garb. The other, crisper, had long sideburns and a scar down his left jaw line. This one sat on an old broken couch, while the other stood near the door.

_And the latter held a gun._

Around the room in heaps lay broken furniture and bags of, from what Robin could perceive, money in the form of bills. Nowhere was any sign of the "kid" the men had apparently shot and taken.

Robin frowned from his upside down position, as he hung from the roof by a rope like a spider. He dropped silently down on the ledge and edged his way from his perch on the windowsill.

The stout man looked up, but in the direction of the cluttered kitchen. "Think we should go check on him Sid?"

Sid seemed to be lounging in his spot. He cracked an eye open, "Sure. Knock yourself out."

The second man, who was presumably named Jack, made his way promptly to the kitchen. Robin noticed the gun he still held in his hand. Sid resumed his relaxed position.

Robin chose then to slip in.

His feet hit the mangy carpet and his nose wrinkled in disgust. Mold filled the apartment air, stifling the oxygen and holding in the humidity of the night.

As he crept silently forward, he picked his way over old pizza slices and broken tables. Already Robin felt bad for Kid Flash, or any kid for that matter who was forced to stay in a gross place like this.

Robin gradually approached in a soundless manner. All of a sudden, he heard the man named Jack coming back. Quickly he took refuge behind a pile of broken lamps before the man came back out.

"He's near the end," he reported bluntly.

Sid looked up, "Did he eat anything?"

Jack shook his head, "No. Flash will kill us,"

"Don't worry," Sid assured, "Our ride will be here before dawn. It doesn't matter what happens after that."

Jack gave him a dubious look but sat down on the couch next to his accomplice.

Robin closed his eyes. So it _was_ Kid Flash.

He allowed himself a silent intake of air.

_Don't die KF _he thought, _please don't die._

* * *

It was too late to radio Batman.

Robin knew he'd have to get out of the apartment to call him. But if Kid Flash was really in as much danger as Jack had reported, he knew time was of the essence.

Robin slipped lightly into the dark kitchen. Though as he tripped on something, noise echoed throughout; he paused.

_But all remained still. _

Gathering his wits and courage, Robin retrieved a small flashlight from his utility belt and flicked it on.

He shined it all around, before stopping on the stove.

The first thing Robin saw was the piles of cold food. But something was strange about the scene; there were no ants. But there wasan overwhelming amount of spaghetti sauce…

He widened his eyes as he realized that was no sauce. Pooling around the room, up to the edge of his feet, was dark red _blood_.

Seemingly gallons of it spread thinly out over the floor, sometimes half an inch thick in some places. It shone bright red as Robin's flashlight wavered shakily. It trimmed the outlines of all objects which met it with a dull, brown color. Among these objects was the ripped apart lightning bolt symbol, and rusted chains that were shackling the prisoner to the oven.

The prisoner was indeed Kid Flash.

Robin ran and slid on his knees through the blood. "Wally," he breathed, focusing on his friend's face and shoulders which were restrained and bloodstained too.

At first the redhead didn't move; but slowly, he lifted his head off the floor, and Robin couldn't tell if his head was bleeding too or if it was just from the blood already on the floor. His eyes were green slits.

"Rob," he murmured weakly. He smirked slightly. "I wanted to see you again before I died."

"Don't say that," Robin whispered back. "We'll get you out of here somehow. I swear-"

"Don't," KF choked.

Robin turned to find pain written all over his friend's face as he squeezed his eyes shut and fell silent.

"But Wally…" he whimpered.

KF cracked an eye open. "I just wanted to say goodbye," he repeated his wish.

Robin's throat tightened then and he couldn't say anything for a few seconds. "Don't Wally…please…"

Up close, Robin could see the struggle each breath was for Kid Flash. His chest was ragged and gory, open to the world and it was _dying _for Robin _alone _to see.

Robin slammed his fist down in his friend's pooled blood as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Hey Dick," KF said so quietly that Robin hardly noticed he had uttered a syllable.

Sniffling, Robin looked up.

Kid offered him a warm grin; his white teeth shone in stark contrast with the rest of his bloodied body. But it was still just a ghost in comparison to what it really should be.

"I just wanted to prove I knew your real name," he smiled.

Robin couldn't hold back the tears then, and he stayed in his crouched position, black hair falling over his face as tears streamed down. Quietly, he shook, until he became innately aware someone was watching him.

Turning around he realized that it _wasn't_ Wally.

"Don't move." Sid grinned.

Next to him, Jack pointed the shining pistol.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin backed off, standing up from the floor. His knees dripped with his friend's blood as he lifted his hands slowly up.

Sid continued stupidly, "That's right; you're not going anywhere Little Bird."

Jack rolled his eyes but cracked a smirk. His scar opened a little from the movement. "We could have some fun."

Robin knew without a doubt that Jack was the smarter of the two; thus the more deadly. Even though either of them could have shot Kid, Jack was the one now with the gun.

He wanted so badly to reach for his communicator.

"Leave him alone," KF managed from his position on the ground. His shackles clinked softly as he moved slightly.

"Quiet," Sid barked. "Or you're next."

KF fell silent.

Jack held the pistol steadily ahead of him, taking aim at Robin. "Think The Bat's right behind him?" He asked his friend.

"Don't know. But why don't we find out?" Sid grinned wider, revealing missing teeth.

Robin saw the thought flicker as satisfying in Jack's eyes. Within that split second, he knew his life would soon be over.

And Jack fired.

Simultaneously though, a shadow came through the roof and tackled the man.

"Jack!" Sid cried as the bullet ricocheted off the wall and into the rusted sink.

The dark form stood, revealing himself as Batman. He landed a punch squarely to Sid's jaw, sending the man reeling backwards.

Robin had known who it was right away; now he was by Kid's side again, cutting through the chains that tethered his bleeding friend to the crummy apartment.

"Hang on KF, we'll get you out," he promised, continuing to cut the metal with a handheld laser. His friend remained silent and still.

Jack meanwhile had semi-recovered and snatched his gun from the floor. He pointed it shakily up at Robin.

Batman landed a blow to his head. "Don't even think about it," he growled subtly.

Robin had just finished releasing his friend from his restraints when Flash ran in. "Sorry I'm late I-"he immediately stopped talking and widened his eyes when he beheld the bloody scene.

"Kid? Kid!" Robin was speaking to his friend, gently shaking his shoulder.

He turned to Batman and Flash with wide-eyed panic. "He isn't breathing."

"I'll take him." Before Flash finished speaking he was at his nephew's side. He took care in picking his body up, but with incredible speed he bolted from the apartment.

Robin watched him go, even after he was gone.

He looked up at Batman after those first few initial moments, only to find him looking right back at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could The Dark Knight did,

"Are you alright."

The subject of the question caught Robin off guard. He nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."

_You came just in time, _he wanted to add in. But suddenly, he thought of something.

"Alfred told me," Batman said, as if reading the youth's mind. "And I tracked you."

He held up a device which looked a lot like the one that was on Robin.

Boy Wonder swallowed. _So he had been right._

"Batman I'm sorry I-"he began.

"We'll talk later Robin," the gravity of the situation hit Robin then, as his mentor's tone fell harshly upon his shoulders.

Robin dropped his head again, wiping away a stray tear with the base of his palm.

But he just prayed that _KF would be okay_ after this.

* * *

It wasn't until five that Robin was heading over to the hospital. Taking care of Sid and Jack and returning everything to order took longer than expected…especially with a completely silent partner.

Evidently Batman had connected Kid's abduction with a previous case he had been working on. Ex-partners of Captain Boomerang, these men had outgrown their master and intersected an armed van with millions of dollars going to the Gotham Art Museum for a purchase. In return, the museum was panning out priceless paintings for lease to Central City's Museum of Art. Fortunately, the men _weren't _after the art, just the money. But during their heist Kid Flash had caught onto their plan, and followed their van out to the museum. On the stairs outside, he was found out and shot.

Robin shifted uncomfortably in the Batmobile.

Sid and Jack were just minutes away from freedom, too. Their partner showed up just ten minutes after they themselves were arrested. This last man, Hugo Wigot, was an unknown among the criminal community. He looked to be in his 20s, and from his background check he proved to be from the Domican Republic. Pulling this plan off might have been his lucky break among vigilantes.

Robin dared to take a glance at Batman. He didn't look tired at all, unsurprisingly. Robin glanced back out uneasily on the open road. If anything, he felt more awake than he ever had. His body was tired and sore from his hard training and then staying up all night on his self-employed mission. But his mind was in a panic.

He breathed out a shuddering breath, trying to regain his composure.

"You'll see him. He'll be there," he muttered inaudibly to himself. He looked out the side window at the faintly glowing sky.

His frown deepened.

"But he shouldn't have gone alone."

* * *

The hospital was loud and stuffy and not at all what Robin had expected it would be at 5 am.

He and Batman walked down the white hallways as they passed people in wheelchairs and on conveyers, both young and old. Robin looked from left to right, taking in every possible person as if any one of them could possibly be his best friend. Batman walked with direct movements mirroring his direct personality and purpose.

But at last, they came to the right door. Batman led the way in, followed by an anxious Robin who peeped around his mentor's waist.

They found Kid Flash in bed, Flash sitting on a small stool by his side, and the window to the room wide open. Except for the silent billowing of the stark white curtains, the room was quiet.

Flash stood and turned. "He's in a coma," his voice cracked. It fell out into the early morning air and dissipated as if it had never occurred.

Looking down, the speedster walked quickly over to the window with trembling lower lip, betraying him if his voice already hadn't.

Robin felt his mentor leave him as he walked over to Flash and muttered some things.

Flash shook his head, trying to blot out the sound of his fellow super's voice. At length Robin saw his shoulders collapse and fall into involuntary shaking; Batman stood motionless as the speedster slid down, his arms alone supporting him against the window sill.

Boy Wonder widened his eyes, recognizing that crippling emotion he felt within himself. He turned his worried face toward his friend though, missing the droplets of water which splattered from Flash's face.

Robin approached with heavy steps toward the boy on the bed.

_Leave him alone_,

Kid's last words echoed in his head as he gazed upon his friend in his unconscious slumber. The redhead's lips were slightly frowning, as if the experience of this meeting was unpleasant for him too.

Robin suddenly remembered his humor then, what KF had said to him _personally_ before they were attacked.

_I just wanted to prove I knew your real name,_

His throat tightened and he looked down, unable to say or do anything. He immediately thought of his parents' death; flashes of his father and mother plummeting to their death with now Wally close behind…

A hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present. Robin looked up and found the Dark Knight standing right behind him.

He got up and slipped past his mentor walking directly out the door. He didn't even pause to see if Batman was following; or to catch a glimpse of the still tearful Flash by the ghostly curtains.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin welcomed the noise of the hallway this time, as he allowed himself to slump into a chair just outside the door. No passerby seemed surprised by his actions, since he was in the Emergency part of the hospital and most who passed by were too consumed in what they were doing…even if he _was_ Boy Wonder.

Robin put his head in his hands, the consequences of his actions suddenly coming down hard. He realized he could've died today; just because he wanted to _prove_ something to Batman.

He clenched his fist, thinking how dead Kid Flash really could be. He had done the same thing-gone off without help-but it wasn't all KF's fault. The seemingly untouchable speedster had been shot. Robin grimly wondered how it had been possible.

At length the door to the room opened behind him, though he was still sitting in the same slumped over position holding his head. He didn't say anything as Batman sat down in the chair next to him.

For awhile, both sat in reserved silence.

"He'll be ok," Batman said decidedly after a minute.

"You knew all along," Robin replied back, just as quietly.

Batman nodded slightly, "You needed to find out on your own."

Robin fell into lapsed silence again as he pondered his fate, Wally's, and his parents' once more. At length he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I know that could've been me," he felt his pride slip begrudgingly out through his clenched teeth; it was painful. But he squeezed his eyes shut so he could say the whole thing. "It was stupid. I know that now."

"What did you learn." Batman's response came as a surprise.

Robin looked up in semi-bafflement. "You mean that's not it?"

Batman gave him _the look_ and Robin knew right away that he was wrong. But if Batman didn't think his actions were stupid, what did he really want him to_ see_ after all this?

Robin looked down at his interlocked fingers, tightening them and releasing the grip pensively. "I don't know…I got there too late, almost got us killed, and KF is-"

"You trusted your instinct," Batman cut him off.

Robin looked up to find the Caped Crusader looking seriously across the hall.

"I don't train you solely to become a better fighter or to follow orders. Although that is necessary for the time being," he glanced at Robin before continuing. "But in due time you will be on your own. You will outgrow me. And it is my duty to prepare you until that time comes."

Robin widened his eyes, realizing what Batman now meant; he was training him on how to_ become his own person_. Even though Batman had so much more experience than him, better detective skills and life skills in general, he was now telling him that he needed to have his _own _identity.

His brows knit together and a deepening frown crept onto his face.

But would he ever want to 'outgrow' Batman? How could he? Not only was he his mentor, his protector, his guardian…

Robin realized he was quickly becoming his _father_.

"Thanks," he said stupidly after some contemplation. He looked up at Batman before he added in, "I mean for everything."

Just then a nurse came and asked the men to leave. The two tried to retrieve Flash from his grieving in the room, but despite temptations of food even, the speedster refused to leave.

Thus, around 6 in the morning, the batmobile left _Gotham Hospital. _Robin watched the waking city rush by his window as they raced toward home. Although he was still uneasy, somehow, Robin felt calmer.

And by the time they reached The Cave, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Goooooood morning early risers, you are listening to G 101.5. Coming up next we have a special treat-"

Dick rolled over in bed and hit the snooze button on his clock. Normally Alfred would wake him up, but Dick had been using his old alarm clock lately because he had been getting up especially early to visit the hospital before school.

Pushing off the covers, the young man sat up in bed with a sleepy grunt. He rubbed his eyes with the base of his palms, before walking over and into the bathroom.

Only minutes later, at 4:05 am, he was downstairs and getting ready to leave. While microwaving leftover Chinese for breakfast, he heard footsteps approach from the hallway.

"Does The Batman ever sleep?" He half-joked, still sleepily, as he took his food from the microwave.

"No. But lately I've been coming into some competition," Bruce appeared still in his bedroom garb, giving the younger man a half smile.

Dick politely made room for Bruce in the spacious kitchen, and Bruce made his own coffee while Dick ate in silence. Each found it kind of nice doing things for himself for once, as much as he loved having Alfred around.

"Think he'll be awake today?" Dick asked after some time. He had finished his food and looked at his clean plate blankly.

A pause, "I hope so. For Bart's sake," Bruce finally replied.

Dick nodded, gracious that his mentor was still treating him like a fellow adult. But he secretly hoped Wally would be awake today for himself, too.

"I better get going," he said, grabbing his backpack off the back of his chair.

"Have a good day at school," Bruce nodded to him on the way out from behind his newspaper.

Dick held a hand up as a sign of farewell before walking out the door.

* * *

Indeed, it had been_ exactly _three weeks and two days since Wally had gone under; and though it wasn't very evident, Dick was struggling to keep a positive attitude.

Dick had tried for the first few days to not look up detailed information about comma patients, but he reluctantly gave in to his feelings and allowed himself to read countless articles, documents, and books on the topic now. Quite frankly, he had become obsessed.

But through his studies, he had learned many things.

Firstly, Wally's coma condition was caused by the gunshot wound; the shock of it occurring and the fact the bullet caused damage in his central nervous system upon entry. Once Robin had revealed he had looked up information about the condition, the doctor reluctantly gave him the actual schematics behind the injury.

Symptoms and side effects of comas ranged from death to full recovery, including a vegetative state. But Robin knew Wally would never want to be a vegetable, so he was determined to be a part of the conversation if something like that occurred.

Other than that, Robin knew the rest- memory loss, inability to speak, limited amounts of consciousness…these were all side effects. And the worst part, above everything, is that KF could be under for just a few more hours, or many more years.

As Robin sped through the city now on his motorbike, he couldn't help but yearn for his friend to be awake and waiting for him. Even though it was impossible for immediate recovery, if KF woke up today, then it could only take him a few weeks or a couple months to recover. If he stayed under any longer though, it could take years. Robin didn't consider death to be an option for his friend.

Just then, Robin's phone rang, interrupting his thoughts for the second time in one month. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Robin? It's me, Flash."

For a moment, Robin wondered if KF would live to become Flash. If he did, this is surely what he would sound like.

"What is it?" He asked, as he turned left at a red light.

A pause, "I don't want you to get your hopes up but…"

Robin's heart began to beat faster as he waited for the super to finish.

"It might be the day."

"How do you know?" Robin breathed, the city of Gotham suddenly dissolving around him as he plunged on into the dark. "Did the doctor say?"

"He did. His parents couldn't make it though today so if you could come that would be great."

"Of course! I'm on my way now-"

"Okay. It could be any minute though. Just to warn you," Flash cautioned.

Robin hit the gas. "I'll be there in half an hour," he reported before snapping his phone shut and slipping it back into his pocket.

He flew on towards the approaching dawn.


	5. Chapter 5

But the reason it took Robin so long to get to the hospital was because KF had been moved to Central City. This was mostly for Flash's convenience, though Robin was also glad because Gotham didn't seem as safe a place for a coma patient.

Excitedly, Robin remembered these details as he hoped off his bike and ran through the doors of this Central City hospital.

He didn't even pause at the front desk because he knew the room number by heart.

"1959" he spoke aloud, as if by saying the numbers they would magically take him to the room he wanted to be in. Finally, he had arrived.

"Did he-" Robin began, bursting through the door.

Flash stood in the middle of the empty room, which was grayer than Gotham and just as bleak. The invalid and unconscious Kid Flash still lay in bed.

Right away, Robin knew the answer before Flash spoke a syllable.

"Sorry; you missed it," Flash turned from Boy Wonder and looked up at the ceiling. "He didn't say anything or open his eyes. But the nurse informed me he was awake."

Robin could tell the super was just as disappointed and upset as he was, so he didn't voice his own emotion at all. Instead, he tried to comfort.

"He's going to make it," he took a step forward.

"Yeah, I know," Flash mumbled unconvincingly.

Robin looked at Kid Flash then back at his mentor. "You should. When have we ever known KF to give up so easily?"

"Never," Flash muttered.

"Right. And at least he has a chance," Robin paused before continuing on. "…my parents didn't."

This time Flash turned halfway around and looked at the younger boy. Robin looked right back at him.

"He'll make it out of this; if I know him he _will_."

With that, Robin turned heel and walked right back out of the room.

He hoped his first move as his own person was right; because if he had been Batman's kid, he would've believed KF didn't stand a chance.

* * *

For the next three days Kid Flash did not come out of his coma.

The doctors Robin spoke with blamed it on 'minor complications' but he knew they were merely shielding him from the truth. Flash became busier with crime life in the city, though he came just as often to the hospital for a visit. Robin could tell that the stress of his injured ward and his work was wearing the speedster down though.

"How is he?" Flash asked tiredly one afternoon, as Robin had come to the hospital before him.

"Not good," Robin replied truthfully, frowning down at his friend.

Flash sighed, "I don't get it. Three days ago he-"

"I know," Robin replied. His communicator in his ear beeped then, signaling his necessity back in Gotham.

"I have to go," he said, looking back at the super.

Flash nodded his hands on his hips. He looked down at KF lying in bed, "I'll let you know if anything changes."

Robin nodded, and ran out of the room.

* * *

But Boy Wonder realized the stress of KF's health condition was getting to him as well. Sleep tugged on his eyelids as he met Batman in a side alley. Climbing into the Batmobile, they began their patrol.

"It's been quiet around here recently." Robin spoke, partly to keep his brain thinking so it wouldn't nod off.

"Trouble could be brewing," Batman surmised succinctly. His hands clenched the steering wheel ever so slightly.

Robin glanced, "Who do you think? Joker?"

"We need hard facts," Batman spoke shortly again. Robin knew The Dark Knight was not one for idle chit-chat, particularly when he was on the job.

But sleep still lingered at the edge of the ward's vision. And the dark streets of Gotham were not helping. Streetlamps flew by as they entered a more populated area. Their flashes-similar to gunshots, Robin realized- reminded him of his friend.

"Batman?" Robin asked again, this time with a serious question, although Robin didn't know whether or not Batman would answer it…after all, it wasn't relevant to their patrol.

Robin received only silence, but experience told him that The Bat was listening.

"Those thugs we caught- the ones who were associated with KF's…_abduction_, you wouldn't say they were…well, _smart_, would you?"

"Robin. This isn't the time," Batman replied instead, though his voice didn't have the normal cynical edge.

"I know but just hear me out," Robin promised. He was feeling tired which made it harder to piece together what was on his mind, and it also made him wonder if this thought was just triggered by stress and lack of sleep.

Batman was silent and Robin took up his explanation.

"The Flash has never been shot. Well, maybe _never_, but it hasn't happened in a long time. I mean, he and KF are _the fastest men alive_. But that got me thinking," Here, Robin shifted in position slightly so he could better explain.

"How Kid Flash could have been shot," Batman interrupted instead.

Robin widened his eyes a little behind his mask, but agreed. "Yeah, that's what I was going to say. You don't think they had someone they were working for, do you? Someone that could maybe make him…could get him to…"

Robin couldn't find the right words he wanted.

"Initially I thought so, Robin," Batman interjected once more, much to his young ward's relief. "But both The Flash and I have scoured and analyzed the crime scene. There was no evidence of any device that could have hindered Kid Flash's capabilities."

Robin couldn't understand this. Was it possible Kid had_ allowed_ himself to be shot? No, that sounded insane even in thought. Unless-

Suddenly, there was a jolt in the car, startling Boy Wonder out of his thoughts. He quickly snapped his head in the direction of his mentor, only to find Batman was intently focused on the steering wheel.

_It had locked up._

Batman quickly flipped a couple of switches and pressed an orange button. "Engage automatic overdrive," he ordered.

He tested the steering wheel again and Robin could see he tried in vain. He hit the brake hard, but nothing happened.

_Nothing in the Batmobile was working. _

Suddenly, the seatbelts flew off both men. Robin looked back and tried to tug his back down again. But it was stuck. He looked out onto the open road and saw to his horror there was a not only a turn in the road, but there was a _turnpike_.

They were going to catapult over the edge and shoot straight into the middle of a road hundreds of feet below.

_They were going to die. _

Robin realized Batman had repeatedly ordered him to do something, but until now it hadn't registered in his brain.

_Get down!...Under the airbag compartment! _ Robin did as he was told.

And moments later, he felt the tank of a car pummel through the guardrail and go careening over the ledge.

* * *

Robin didn't remember impact.

All he remembered was waking up, and unaware of where and when he was.

_How long had he been out? Was he dead? Where was Batman? Where was he? _

The first recovered sense was his hearing. He could hear the rapid panting of his own breath (he wasn't sure of his sight-was he blind or was it just incredibly dark where he was?).

But by the way his breath sounded he was somewhere _close_; claustrophobic even.

He tried to move but couldn't; his knees were tucked to his chest and he couldn't feel his arms. A flash of realization suddenly dawned on him:

_He was trapped under the passenger seat of the Batmobile._

Sweat beaded Robin's brow as he wondered how long he could survive where he was and how he would get out.

_How much oxygen did he have? Did he have any potentially fatal injuries?_

Robin couldn't feel any; but then again he was curled up so tight he could hardly feel anything.

Blood was in his mouth though; he tasted it on his lips.

A sharp beeping sounded behind him signaling an incoming message on his somehow still-working communicator.

Robin didn't have it on him (he wouldn't have been able to reach it anyway) but it was beeping maybe several feet below him.

_Near the back of the Batmobile._

A brief spring of joy jumped in Boy Wonder's chest as he realized his adoptive father was still alive. But that thought soon melted to dread.

_How badly was he injured_? _And was it really him?_

Robin suddenly remembered why they had crashed in the first place…The Batmobile had just locked up; _but why?_

His head suddenly pulsated pain and he was forced to stop thinking.

* * *

Robin woke up realizing he had fallen unconscious. But this time, his mind had had a better grasp of time, and he guessed he had been out for no more than a few minutes.

His head still throbbed. Robin tasted blood again. It was coming from his head.

Soon after making that connection he heard a voice. It was very small and very faint…but it was there nonetheless.

"_Robin_" It said.

Robin's eyes widened when he recognized the voice. "Bruce?" Then, louder, "Batman!"

He cringed from the pain in his head, but the reward of the voice coming closer and louder was worth it. "_Robin!_"

"Batman, I'm _here_," Robin could hear the fear in his voice. He swallowed a mix of saliva and blood.

Robin could hear something happening over his head now, something that sounded like maybe a drill or laser. He waited patiently until at long last, he felt a soft breeze ruffling his hair.

The passenger seat above him was gone.

Robin was too afraid to move, lest he find out he was missing a limb or had gone blind, and so he lay there a few moments, motionless.

He felt arms come from around him- one of them was broken, he knew by the feeling of it- but he could feel the concern in the embrace, the gentle familiar concern.

"Bruce," he exhaled, his lungs thanking him graciously.

"Save your energy," Batman's velvety voice came in response. No, it wasn't Batman's voice as of the moment, it was _Bruce Wayne's_.

Robin wanted to point out that Batman probably needed to do the same, but he didn't say anything. Instead he drifted into vague darkness, as faraway sirens moaned to life.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin woke the third time in a completely different place.

For one thing, it wasn't cramped; and for another…well, it looked _a lot_ like KF's hospital room.

Boy Wonder had just come to this conclusion when,

"Hey you're awake!"

He widened his eyes. "_Wally_?"

Robin sat straight up only to fall back down again with a grimace.

"Whoa, take it easy," his red-headed friend scolded lightly from the corner of his eye. He paused, "_But how did you know my name_?"

"What do you mean?" Robin struggled to find a good position where he could talk without staring straight up at the ceiling.

Kid Flash shrugged. "It's not every day a superhero knows your name."

"Wally, _you're_ superhero too," Robin replied.

"I am?" Kid looked down at himself and seemed almost shocked to find he was wearing pieces of a superhero uniform. "_Who am I_? ..._Flash Boy_?"

_Oh god_, Robin thought, a fixed frown on his face, _He's even forgotten his own superhero name_.

Wally, meanwhile, had momentarily caught his arm in one of his IV's. He was trying to fix it when Robin asked a question.

"Wally, do you remember how you got here?"

Wally fixed him with a green glance. "You're awfully nosy for someone I've just met."

"That's it," Robin decided, already picking up the receiver of the corded phone on the desk they shared. "I'm calling for help."

"Help? We're in a hospital!" His friend exclaimed. He grimaced and put a hand to his chest right after that though.

Robin, who largely ignored the last remark from his delusional friend, quickly dialed Batman's communicator number. Without a doubt, The Dark Knight would never have allowed himself to be admitted to a hospital. It just wasn't his thing.

"Batman, it's me," Robin said, as soon as the line picked up.

"You know Batman?_ The_ _Batman_?" Wally asked incredulously.

Robin gave him a weird look, "Who did you think I was?"

"Is that who I think it is," Batman's voice cut into the conversation from over the phone.

Robin turned his attention back to the matter at hand. "Yeah, but he can't remember anything about his superhero identity."

_Much less anyone else's_ he wanted to add in.

"I'm coming," Batman spoke.

"Bring Flash," Robin reminded, though he knew it was probably excessive. He heard Batman end the call and so he too hung up and then looked over at Kid Flash.

Kid looked at him and then at the phone.

"Mind if I make a call?"

* * *

Robin soon found out that KF wanted to call his parents and let them know he was okay. Boy Wonder couldn't let him do that of course, given his condition… to which KF protested. In the end, it took quite a few nurses and a gallon of ice cream to calm his friend down.

Kid was just finishing off the chocolate desert when Batman and Flash entered the room.

Robin saw immediate relief fall across The Flash's face, though it was apparent Batman had related the rest of the news to him because the speedster remained unusually silent.

Batman's right arm was a little bulkier than usual, and Robin suspected he was hiding a cast.

Kid Flash cocked his head at the newcomers, and slowly put his ice cream tub down on the desk.

"Batman and The Flash," he grinned, boasting what little he now knew of the superhero community.

"Wally," Batman regarded the youth with his secret identity, since the redhead knew no other.

"So what's this all about?" KF continued, gesturing to Robin. "Your partner…uhh…"

"Robin," Robin said.

"Robin," KF repeated, though it sounded strange coming from his mouth. "Told me I was part of some _shooting _and _he _was in a _car accident_, but I still don't understand why I can't…well, remember any of it."

"You were in a coma," Flash said. "The doctor said there might be a chance you wouldn't remember anything."

KF seemed to think about this for some time. But after a few moments Batman intervened.

"We've been informed that we could possibly change these circumstances, but you will have to cooperate."

"With who?"

The door opened again this time revealing a hulking green mass with red eyes and a blue cape that fell to the floor.

The Martian Manhunter.

* * *

Kid Flash jumped about ten feet. "What?" He nearly screeched. His heartbeat on the monitor skyrocketed.

"_Wally_! You_ know_ him," The Flash almost pleaded. He turned to the Martian. "I'm really sorry J'onn, he's just confused."

"That is understandable, given his condition." The Martian nodded respectfully.

Wally immediately turned to Robin, gesturing. "Do I really know _him_?"

It amazed Boy Wonder that although Wally hardly knew him now, the speedster still trusted him. It was either pure instinct, or something in him still recognized Robin as his best friend.

"Yes. Well, you know _of _him." Robin corrected.

Robin glanced past his friend to a disapproving Batman, and gave him a look that said _he needs to know that he can trust me_.

Kid Flash's heart rate began to slow back down again. He had his head in his hands now as if he was experiencing a headache or a bad dream. "Okay," his voice was shaking a little. "What am I supposed to do?"

Here The Manhunter stepped in. "You need not do anything._ I _will sift through your psychic energy to see if I can unlock your memories."

Kid Flash shuddered visibly and his voice got high with fright, "Is that all?"

"He won't hurt you, Wally," Robin intervened, trying to keep his friend calm. "And we need you to get better. You know us. You know _all _of us."

Kid Flash looked up, passing his gaze from one person to the next. It was obvious nothing in his green eyes registered them as friends, but it was important that he was trying to remember.

He finally rested his gaze on The Manhunter. "Just psychic energy," he stated slowly.

"I will not look upon anything else," Manhunter confirmed in a low, melodious voice.

Kid Flash nodded, taking a deep breath in and out. "Okay. Let's get this over with."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I've finally updated, thanks to everyone's support! One of the reasons it took so long was because I was on hiatus. Hopefully I can still keep you all entertained. :D Lately I've been feeling like I can't write...  
**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Martian Manhunter stepped forward, putting his hand to Wally's forehead.

Dick didn't miss the flinch his best friend gave; no one could have.

But the Martian gave no notice of it, and his eyes glowed red as the speedster got this spaced-out look in his eyes...

_..._

_...Darkness. _

_Sprawling darkness. _

_Manhunter materialized into a virtual being so that he may walk inside of it._

_/This is different from what I would expect of a speedster/, he noted to himself. _

_Then, suddenly a flash of light!_

_It whipped by Manhunter, zooming off into the enveloping darkness again._

_The Martian turned and looked after it with that same monotone expression on his face. Then a whisper in his ear: _

_/Is this cake for me?/ _

_He turned and saw another flash of light- but this time it slowed so that he could view scenes; scenes of a life._

_Wally's 11__th__ birthday._

_But quick as a whip, it too was gone, flying past him and ruffling his intangible cape._

_/This must be the consciousness; reactions to memories which have been scattered/._

_He paused and then spoke again with his thoughts, _

_/Wally. Are you here/._

_Nothing._

_He walked further, trying to sense anything else resembling the speedster. _

_/Wally-/_

_/Who are you?/_

_A 6 year-old freckle-faced boy appeared before him. He cocked his head and wrinkled his nose, _

_/You're green/._

_Manhunter observed him, /I am. Do you know where.../ he considered the correct phrasing, /the _memories_ are coming from?/ _

_/Memories?/ He puzzled. Then his face lit up, /Oh you mean the lights! Yeah, sure! They're coming from back there/ he pointed, /be careful though; it's dark/._

_The Martian looked to where he was pointing and then looked back-_

_The apparition of young Wally had already evaporated._

_Nonetheless Manhunter walked on._

_As he came closer, faster and more urgent sounds came his way:_

_/I've got to find Rob-/ _

_/Run and we'll shoot!/_

_/What will it be, your life or theirs?/_

_/You can't kill them!/ _

_/-Batman!/ _

_The lights came quicker too, nearly blinding the Martians senses as they swirled and shot all around Wally's mind; the flashes lighting up a wall here, a dark spot there...but in a wink darkness resumed again and again._

_Then, the Leaguer came upon the cell._

_It was a dark, squat box. It had a metal top and metal bottom; five vertical bars on each side._

_Inside of it was a teenager, squatting so as to not hit his head on the low ceiling. He was crouched over something, and moments after a memory flew out of the bars and hit Manhunter right in the face:_

_/Help!/_

_He tried to brush it aside with his hand calmly, /Kid Flash./_

_The speedster spun his head around, his body moving slower because of the cramped space._

_His eyes widened, /Manhunter!/ He moved closer, /I can't get out of here! You've got to help me!/_

_The Leaguer felt the air around him become more humid as a result of Kid Flash's nerves._

_/I am. If you would- clear the air once more. I will do my best./_

_After that promise the air_ did_ clear up again and KF moved back a little._

_The Martian walked up and brought his hand to a cold, smooth bar. It felt stiff, rigid..._buttight.

_Kid Flash's memories were trapped with him, here. He could feel it. _

_/Hold on/._

_The Martian concentrated on the bars, staring hard and focused._

_Kid Flash tensed._

_The air popped._

_Then suddenly, a spark._

_One bar broke, sounding like air releasing out of a tire-_

_Or gasoline pouring on the ground._

_The speedster backed up, covering his face with his hands and Manhunter shielded his eyes before The Big- _

_BANG! _

_..._

_..._

_...Manhunter felt the full force of it right away. It was as powerful as tornadoes, and as forceful as a tsunami. The thoughts, voices, sounds, lights, everything- just gushed out like a dam breaking. They flew out, lighting the cavern in swirls and straight lines- right, left, up, down._

_When the Martian finally opened his eyes the sight matched perfectly with what he had felt._

_Wally's mind was lit- like millions of candles, but without the heat. However, there was still some heat; enough to make it feel like a mildly warm beach and as to not disturb Manhunter's fears. A gentle breeze floated throughout; there were things that resembled colors- oranges and yellows mainly- floating like lanterns._

_/I can't thank you enough/._

_He turned to see the apparition of Kid Flash talking to him. He seemed fine. _

_The Leaguer nodded, /It was my pleasure. I did not realize.../ he glanced around._

_/That it's so big in here?/ Kid Flash laughed at his own joke. /I know I'll be giving Artemis a hard time about it later. But let's not mention that it was so empty before, okay? She'll definitely use that against me/, he smirked._

_Manhunter felt his own wave of calm wash over him because Kid Flash was _definitely fine_. His eyes began to glow,_

_/We will wake then/._

_..._

_..._

"...Wally?...Wall-yyyyyy? Wally? _Do you remember me_?"

A dark, fuzzy blob was sitting right in the middle of the speedster's vision. As his green eyes sorted out what he was looking at, he realized that it was Robin's hair.

"...Is something wrong with him?"

Robin's hair turned slightly and Wally caught sight of his white masked eyes.

"No. It might take a few moments for his mind to readjust."

"_Manhunter."_

Wally remembered alright, but it still felt weird to be moving his lips again. It felt weird to be doing anything at all.

Dick's eyes were suddenly back on him. He smiled, "That's right; he_ is_ Manhunter!"

The redhead waited a moment to process what he wanted to do before...he managed to roll his eyes.

"You're...making it sound...like I'm three."

The ebony brightened some more before estimating a sour face, "Well you didn't know before. Or do you not remember not knowing?" he posed the question.

Trying even to sort that out felt like too much for Wally. So he just sat there.

"How long before we can question him," Batman's voice floated over from his and Flash's corner of the room.

"At least 24 hours. His mind will need enough time to reset itself."

_/Good. Just enough time for a quick nap.../_

He closed his eyes.

"I think he's going to sleep."

"It's okay Robin, Wally's been through a lot."

"He has."

_/Batman.../ _Wally drifted off, thinking about the last person who had spoken. The lights in his brain calmed and the dullness of sleep was taking over. But right before it did a memory flashed, and he remembered,

_/Wait, he's in danger./ _

* * *

**Lots of explosions, lol. I thought that making scenes in Wally's mind would be more interesting than the "files" of memories they have on YJ. I like it on TV but I thought on paper it wouldn't have been as enjoyable for you all (part of the cool thing about sifting through memories on YJ was that you could see them). So I went with what I did. Let me know what you guys think! **


End file.
